


Romeo and Juliet Unfucked or What if we write Shakespeare but better?

by SteelGrace



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelGrace/pseuds/SteelGrace
Summary: Our story opens unto the streets of fair Salem, and the families that live there.The surviving lines of the original 20 signatory families of the Salem Accords amongst  them Craven, Swythe, Buttonwood, Bellweather, Collar, and Hathwell to name a few of the surviving lines.On the opposite side, the lines that had dragged their feet and avoided signing the Salem Accords and when forced to sign did their best to dodge all military service. The dodger lines Macayhill, Jameson, Ramshorn, Hollywind, and Coleman.Families on two sides of the divide though each with their own dignities.In the midst of clashing ideals and ancient grudges we set our sights on the meeting of two such young women of divided lines.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Edwin Collar/Willa Collar, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 8





	Romeo and Juliet Unfucked or What if we write Shakespeare but better?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been away from the game for a bit. I work two jobs. One my night job is as a bartender in a sports bar and bowling ally. My day job is as a special education paraprofessional. This fic is partially inspired by the fact some of my freshman have to read Romeo and Juliet and they have wildly differing opinions on the subject. So, this is what came of it.

If Sarah Alder had negotiated a slightly different deal in the hangman’s noose.

The witches would serve as the military force to unify a nation and attain its freedom from England and the Monarchy. At 18 a witch would be called to military service. They would owe a decade of service to the nation before being allowed to retire or continuing to serve. This would remain the status quo for 200 hundred years, after 200 hundred years all other service would be voluntary. Basic training would still be required of every witch upon reaching their 18th year, but all other service would voluntary.

That savvier bit of negotiation made even in the midst of fear and chaos led to a very different future for the witches of the U.S.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story opens onto the streets of fair Salem, and the families that live there.

The surviving lines of the original 20 signatory families of the Salem Accords amongst them Craven, Swythe, Buttonwood, Bellweather, Collar, and Hathwell to name a few of the surviving lines.

On the opposite side, the lines that had dragged their feet and avoided signing the Salem Accords and when forced to sign did their best to dodge all military service. The dodger lines Macayhill, Jameson, Ramshorn, Hollywind, and Coleman.

Families on two sides of the divide though each with their own dignities.

In the midst of clashing ideals and ancient grudges we set our sights on the meeting of two such young women of divided lines.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ringing laughter and a cornucopia of voices fills a county square. Booths and stands bedecked in food and wares of the craftspeople of fair Salem.

ENTERS from the left three teens of the Buttonwood clan. Bold Sasha, Gentle Gerit, and Tempestuous Marla. Joyous laughter and light words following their wondering through the courtyard faire.

Sasha: What good tidings have thee brought to our leisure meeting cousins? What news thus? Something in our Gentle Gerit’s new blush of happiness?

Gerit: Should I tell thee what is new in mine life? (Teasing)

Marla: Tell us what is going on apace or I wilt combust from curiosity. (Dramatically)

Sasha: Do sate the cat Gentle cousin lest she be forced to give a life to curiosity. I confess to some myself, though I have a fine suspicion a Craven daughter is a part of this.

ENTERS from the right a Tippet and two Coleman’s. Jealous Porter, Comical Jasmine, and Steady Cassius.

Marla: (Holds up a hand) Do I spy some Dodgers get over by the cakes?

Gerit: Yes, I spy young Porter with the Coleman twins over yonder.

Marla: What say you cousins to a bit of fun?

Gerit: (Cautious) Due caution kinswoman such mischief be frowned upon.

Marla: What mischief? Simply walking in a new direction is surely no mischief.

Sasha: I would walk with thee cousin for I am keen to indulge a lemon pastry.

The Buttonwood cousins walk forward.

Gerit: (Aside) Wary me but to hope for a swift depart.

At the bakery stand Porter bites into an apple tart. The twins still perusing the stands display of treats.

Porter: (Slightly muffled) A fair day and a fairer treat do well to soothe wounded hearts.

Jasmine: (Raises a hand to her forehead in jest) Oh! Woe that mine dearest friend hath has his heart stomped on so coldly.

Cassius: If I remember thus Cool Scylla rejected your suit some five weeks ere. Thy affections finding no purchase.

Porter: (Agitated) Some sympathy brother for the coldly beautiful Scylla is a fine prize to stake myself to. Is she not? Does she not an untouchable beauty, pale smooth skin, and eyes like storm clouds in distant skies.

Jasmine: Yes! A fine beauty, but indeed a cold one friend for not a single soul hath thawed that ice encased heart.

Cassius: Verily brother do thee believe you have it in thee to hold her heated heart in thy palm?

The Buttonwood cousin’s interrupt. Marla brushing Porter aside with her shoulder causing him to stumble to the side. Sasha nudging him out of the way from the other side, Porter unsteady drops his tart on the street. Gerit off to one side pinches the bridge of his nose and gives a weary glance towards the sky.

Porter: (Angry) Did you shove me sirs!?

Jasmine and Cassius drift to stand shoulder to shoulder behind Porter lending now silent support.

Marla: (Turns in feigned confusion) I did brush by you sir, but do not believe such glancing touch counts as shoving.

Porter: (A little calmer with people at his back) I ask did thee shove me sirs?

Sasha: (Stands at Marla’s shoulder) I confess we did brush by thee in haste to indulge a fine treat at the stand.

Porter: (Pausing as Cassius puts a hand on his shoulder) Then we depart as thee sate thy indulgence at such grand a stand as this.

As the dodgers turn to leave Sasha muses out loud.

Sasha: Such a fine stand does glimmer a little less so simply for dodger dross floating nearby.

Porter:(Turns again towards the Buttonwoods) Military dogs lending it no better an air.

Marla: (Plainly) Nay better.

Jasmine and Porter: You lie!

A brawl descends as Porter shoves Marla into the bakery stands sending the owner fleeing with a cry. Jasmine swings at Sasha in rage. Gerit tries to break up the fight getting tackled to the side by Cassius.

On opposite sides of the courtyard dual whistles send up a cry for reinforcements as things descend into chaos.

In a sprawling Manse some distance away from newly erupted violence sits two bright young ladies of Craven and Bellweather. Kind Tally and Fierce Abigail lounge in plush chairs sharing gossip and tea.

Abigail: Share and share alike my friend. Thee were seen escorting Gentle Gerit from Cafe Caravel music following and the setting sun at thy backs. It would not be till late morn that Gerit would be seen returning to the care of the Buttonwood clan.

Tally: (Blushing) One could say that the night was too short to fully enjoy all of the joys I had found. Would that I could have halted the coming day to prolong the night.

Abigail: (Salacious) Aye not enough sand in the hourglass to glut thyself on such firm flesh. Did he yield as prettily as his smile?

Tally: (Gasping) Abigail! One does not share such intimacies to all and sundry lest it be carried by the wind of indiscretion to older ears.

Abigail raises and eyebrow.

Tally: (Leans forward dropping her voice) But one could say the Gentle made such pretty noises and flushed a lovely peach all over.

Abigail throws her head back laughing as Tally grins smug.

A messenger enters excited.

Messenger: Hark Milady’s for there is violence in yonder market square. Three of ours in brawl with three of the dodgers own. Tippet and Coleman twins against Buttonwood’s brightest.

Abigail: (Angry) Dost the Dodger dross does break fair market peace. Be this violence for violence sake?

Tally: (Worried) Speak thee apace is mine lover Gerit even now amidst this brawl?

Messenger: (Nervous) Aye, Gentle Gerit by all tell was ambushed as he was trying to quell the sudden violence between kinds.

Tally: (Standing and looking to Abigail) With haste sister of mine heart my lover does engage in danger. Surely, this violence ne’er ends without dearly shed blood.

Abigail: (Eyes alight) We go with haste sister, let us rescue Gentle Gerit and remind these dodger fools what it is to break the peace. We away.

Tally, Abigail, and the messenger leave the Mansion with all haste at the head a group a dozen strong blazing with righteous wrath.

Market Courtyard was a riot of violence as surrounding civilians were pulled into the conflict in support or opposition of military and Dodger. Fists flew as shrieks slashed across the air. Stands exploding a rain of debris and stonework clouding the air.

Marla: (Delivering a blow across Jasmine’s face) Thou is not but a cut, a cursed rover spawned from more of the same.

Jasmine: (Spitting blood at Marla) Thou would call me cur when thee and thine hath heeled at the gov’s leash.

Sasha and Porter roll through what’s left of the bakery stand it’s once pretty exterior smashed beyond recognition if not for the corpses of pastries strewn hither and yon.

Cassius wraps hands about Gerit’s throat pressing him into cold cobbled stone. Gerit’s breath a labored chore. Black spots dancing afore pained eyes.

Tally: (Windsheers Cassius off of Gerit) Get thee away from mine heart hateful dodger!

Gerit: (Raspy and still sprawled on his back) Milady hath come for me at the head of fiery justice.

Tally rushes to Gerit’s side. Abigail as avenging Valkyrie leads her cohort through the chaos only to crash into the newly arrived dodger reinforcements.

As deadly violence descends on the scene once more a whisper of sense reaches but one other.

Gerit: (Cradled in Tally’s arms) Violence as begets violence. A dearth of hatred and injuries. Would thee love call for peace?

Tally: (Wishing Gerit free of the press) Pax! Pax I say! Cease this chaotic squall. Cease!

A roaring wind sucks sound and fight from the teaming mass bringing violence to swift end. Attention turns for, there perched upon the roof top stands with steely eyes and steel in her spine the indomitable form of Anacostia Quartermaine the ever-strong right arm of her General.

Quartermaine: (Face a cold mask) Rebellious fools, enemies of the peace, sinners of this neighbor stained work. Will you hear? You witches, nay you beasts, quench the fires of your wrath! On pain of oblivion, from blooded voices, cease issuing your mis-tempered works. Thrice now civil brawls have broken in the streets of Fair Salem at hands and voices of Militant and Dodger get. Now I say unto you should you ever disturb Salem’s peace you shall pay forfeit with your freedoms. Now get thee from mine sight. Call your elders will I to set upon them mine words and edicts. Once more all depart.

Exit all as elders of both sides be summoned forth. A blistering to the ears of the destruction by thy youth learned at their parent’s tit. Fed hatred with their mother’s milk.

Quartermaine: (Resolute) All take heed o mine words, there will be no more second shots. Your peace or your freedom. Away!

All Depart.


End file.
